World Champs 2008!
by Ja-Kha'jay
Summary: Part One, Section 6 up! The Blade breakers are up to the Semi-Finals. I skipped a few days, but meh. The summary sucks, but Please R&R!!!
1. Catching up

Beyblade fanfic.  
By Lakyan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, wish I did but I don't. All original characters and bit beasts  
are mine and I don't react kindly to theft.  
  
Part One. Prologue.  
  
A loud thumping sound woke Kai.  
"Fruggoff!" Kai groaned sleepily as Tyson hammered away on the bedroom door.  
"Kai! You'll be late!!" Tyson insisted.  
Kai looked up at the clock by his bed, his eyes still clouded with sleep.  
"Kuso!" he cursed as he saw what the time said.  
He leaped out of bed and grabbed some clothes of the floor and hastily pulled them on. He grabbed his backpack and, slinging that over his shoulder, ran from the room. He grabbed a piece of toast and dashed from the house. He ran down roads and streets reaching the local university. It was nearing the exam time and Kai couldn't afford to miss a lecture. He ran past tall buildings and small buildings until he came to unusually small cross-shaped building. He sneaked into the room, via the side door, but that didn't stop the lecturer noticing.  
"Ah...good of you to join us Kai."  
"S-sorry" Kai mumbled.  
"Don't be sorry, be punctual." The lecturer reprimanded.  
Kai hastily slid into a seat.  
"Now as I was saying, the laws of thermochemistry..."  
Kai started to scribble furiously on his pad, trying to keep up with the lecturer. He went through five pages before his hand cramped and the lecture finished. He got outside, where his friend was waiting.  
"Hey Jirou! What's up?" Kai walked over.  
"Not much? Wanna go for a drink tonight?" Jirou asked, his short black hair waving in the morning breeze.  
"Nah... I probably shouldn't have gone out last night, my head feels like it's made of brick..."  
"Oh well...At least you know the drinking song!" Jirou clapped his hand on Kai's back.  
"Nomeru Nomreu Nomeru zou..." Kai sang as he walked off to his next lecture.  
  
Ray was admiring his new blade. Driger had been super charged, and he couldn't wait to try it out.  
He looked out across the valley, jet-black hair loose and flowing as he combed it, before   
tying it.   
"Hey Ray! What's Up?" A familiar voice said.  
"Not much..." he said turning to Mariah.  
"Just came to say that you got a letter from the BBA."  
Ray opened up the letter and began to read. The information contained within made his jaw drop. He stood up rather quickly, forgetting his unbound hair.  
"Thanks!" He called back as he dashed down the hill.  
'He is soo cute!' Mariah thought to herself.  
  
"I had, still have, high hopes for these boys, and it is time for them to begin their next challenge." Mr. Dickenson said to him self as he got off the plane.   
"First stop, that rapscallion's house."  
  
Tyson stumbled in from the door after school. Kai was already there, with his unusual university times. He was chatting with someone, over a cup of coffee.  
'Probably Jirou,' Tyson thought to himself. 'Jirou is always over here... Oh well...at least now Kai isn't as much as a sourpuss as he used to be.'  
Tyson turned up to his room, catching a glimpse of the person in the kitchen with Kai. It wasn't Jirou.  
  
Sorry. It's so short! But I have to post something at least! Oh well, I'll continue if you like it or not. Either way, You can't stop me! Mwahahahaha! 


	2. Spreading the news

Hey thanks for reviewing guys! So this story is dedicated the first three reviewers! Thank you Linky, Dark Kai and Silver-eyes Magician girl! This is for you!

_Part One. Section One._

Tyson walked into the kitchen, when he saw that Kai's companion wasn't Jirou. Kai shot him a cold look as he entered the kitchen, but carried on his conversation.

"Hey! Mr. D!" Tyson said cheeily.

"Hello there Tyson! I'm glad to see you again. How've you been?" Mr. Dickenson enquired.

"Not bad, but school is kinda boring, I'd rather be bladin'!" Tyson poured himself some juice, and sat down at the table.

"Well that's what I'm here about. The Board of Directors at the BBA are impressed with your winning the World Champs, Three times in a row, They want to see if you can do it again!"

"Wow! Really! So you are entering us again?" Tyson asked, a little too enthusiastically.

Kai uttered six words, and Tyson ran around the house, yelling and screaming with joy, before picking up the phone and calling Max.

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!

Max grabbed up the phone, momentarily forgetting his school assignment.

"Hey Max!" Tyson nearly blew out his eardrums.

"Hey Tyson! What's up? need help with your homework again?" Max asked.

"Well yeah...that too...but that's not what I called about."

"Well what did you call about?" Max asked.

"Mr.DisenteringusintheWorldChampsagain!WegotoSouthAmericafirst!"

"Uh...Tyson, take a breathe and repeat that slowly..." Max dragged out the last word.

"Mr. D is entering us in the World Cha-" was as far as he got before Max shouted excitedly.

"Really!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! Oh-my-god!" Max breathed the last statement out.

"Yeah! I'm gonna ring Ray now! See ya later Max!"

"See ya Tyson!" Max said and he put the phone down.

Tyson listened to the phone ring on the other end. Finally he got the answer machine.

"Yo this is Ray...I'm not here right now...so leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to ya later...BEEP!"

"Hey Ray! This is Tyson! You know my number! Mr. D decided to enter us in the 2008 World Champs! So-"

"Tyson?" Ray said groggily on the other end.

"Hey Ray! How much of that did you catch?"

"All of it! I can't believe it either! The fourth time! Someone high up must like us!"

"So how'd you find out?"

"Mr. Dickenson sent me a letter because, just about no-one knows where this little village is, or how to get here!"

"Wow! So are you gonna fly over here first, or are we gonna meet you there."

"My plane get's to Japan about two hours before our flight leaves out, so draw your conclusions from there."

"Great Ray!"

"See you on the fourth Tyson!"

"Later Ray!"

Tyson put the phone down, and stared back at Kai, who had a smirk on his face.

"You're forgetting someone!" He said, quietly, knowing Tyson's slipperly memory.

Tyson regarded him for a minute, then remembered.

"Oh Kami! The Chief!"

When Kenny found out he was over the moon. He had new improvements for everyones beyblades, even Kai's, but he doubted Kai would let him touch Dranzer. He marked down the date on the calender.

Everyone gathered down at the gate, where they were supposed to be meeting Ray, and eveyone was constantly checking their wacthes. Ray appeared, toting a yellow and black travel bag, and walked over to them.

"Hey everyone! How's everyone been?"

Max and Tyson automatically started up, spilling out their life stories since the last, World Championships. Kenny said a few words, before opening up his laptop, containing his bit-beast Dizzari, or Dizzi, for short. Kai just mumbled a quick 'Fine' before returning to his study.

Ray raised an eyebrow at this. He'd never pictured Kai to be the short of person to hit the books. But, then again, Kai _was_ at University now, so maybe he'd changed.

They sat down somewhere and waited for the flight announcement, that would whisk them across to the other side of the world.

Pretty soon, their plane lifted off, and they were on their way to begin their next challenge.

I hope to Update every couple of days, if I keep them short like this. If any longer, then it might take a little longer. I can't write or post on Tuesdays, though, they are very busy! 


	3. The Temple of Quetzalcoatl

Thank You soooo much Dark Kai!

Oh Yeah! I forgot the dislaimer on the first two didn't I? I don't own Beyblade! Darn!

_Part One. Section Two._

The plane landed in Mexico City, during the night. The warm equatoral air was stifling, even at this late hour.

Tyson pulled off his jacket as they got off the plane, yawning loudly after such a long flight. 

"I wanna hit the sack..." Max yawned.

"Well you can't! We have to catch the bus to the Temple!" Kai spat harshly.

After the long and boring flight, he was incredibly irritable.

"You told South America!" Max complained at Tyson.

"Kai should learn to speak up!" Tyson shot at glance at the taller boy who was leaning sleepiy against a lamppost outside the Airport doors. 

"I said _Central_ America, you baka, you should learn to listen!" Kai retorted, without even opening his eyes.

"Shuddup You!" Tyson started.

"Don't try it!" Ray said, tiredly trying to keep the peace.

A green bus with the words 'Travel Mexico' written in large yellow lettering splashed across the side, pulled up in front of them.

The bus driver got of then started to speak rapidly in Spanish. The Chief started to talk back then the bus driver motioned for the guys to get on the bus. They boarded, and slung they belongings into a couple of seats, seeing as they were the only ones of the bus. As they pulled away from the airport, and eventually away from Mexico City, sleep gripped them and they soon asleep.

The bus pulled up just as the sky was beginning to lighten. The boys got of the bus and were met by a tired, but cheerful anyway, Mr Dickenson.

"Follow me boys, I'll show you to your tents!" He smiled warmly.

Wearily, they truged along, barely noticing the shadow that loomed over them.

"Tents? Mr D?" Tyson said as he saw a row of tents pitched up against a wall of stone.

"Yes Tyson, There are no hotels around, so everyone competing or watching, has to sleep in tents." 

Tyson huffed at the thought, but then, he'd slept in worse.

"Now boys, just one more thing before you go to sleep, look over there..." Mr Dickenson pointed.

The boys craned their necks to see.

There was nothing but black, but then the sun seemed to jump from the horizon, revealing the five-tiered Temple of Quetzalcoatl.

"That, is where the beybattles will take place." 

"Whoa..." the Bladebreakers were captivated by the sight of the Temple, the morning light stricking the stone, and playing with the eeiry shadows.

A single figure watched as the boys gaped up at the large stone structure that she was standing on.

"Soon..." she whispered as the wind ruffled her black hair.

Another short one, but hey! that's two in one day! Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Lauren

Yo! A big thanks to all my fans out there! THANK YOU!!!!

_Part One. Section Three._

Ray, rolled over and yawned, coming back to the waking world. He winced, as he stretched.

'Man my back hurts!' he though as he dug around for whatever he'd been sleeping on.

He pulled out a rather heavy looking book.

"Chemistry; Molecules, Matter & Change...Kai..." He grumbled.

He looked over at where the older boy was sleeping.

Kai had his cheek resting on an open textbook, dead to the world, with a pen, loosely clamped in his right hand. He groaned as he turned his head, facing away from his observer. 

Ray looked at the book in his hands. 'Kai must be getting really serious' he thought as he put the book next to its owner, and quietly getting up before he disturbed anyone else. He slipped on his white Chinese outfit, then went outside into the midday sun.

He couldn't get over how big the Temple of Quetzalcoatl was. It was huge! He walked down the plaza, past the raised stone platforms, towards the citadel in front of the Temple. As he started to walk up the stone steps, a green Beyblade whizzed down and barred his way. He reached down and picked up the spinning blade carefully, as to not cut his fingers on the sharp attack ring.

"You shouldn't be this far, you know!" A girls voice alerted him.

Ray looked down at the girl standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Huh?" He asked, rather stupidly.

"Only Semi-Finalists are allowed on the citadel," She scolded.

"Oh and I suppose you are?" Ray asked.

"No, I'm not. My team hasn't made it to the Semi-Finals yet! But we will!" She held up her hand.

"My blade, if you please." She demanded.

Ray walked down the steps and handed her blade to her.

"So where am I supposed to be?" He asked her.

Her face softened a bit, before she pointed back to the other end of the plaza.

"Everyone, starts at the first two platforms down there. The tournament starts tomorrow. Each day, the winning teams advance up the platforms, finally leaving four teams to beybattle on the citadel. The finalists them battle on the top of the Temple," She explained.

"Until then, you're not allowed on the platforms, plaza, citadel, or Temple."

"So I can pretty much do what I want, until tomorrow…" Ray said.

"Exactly, by the way my name is Lauren, what is yours?" 

"I'm Ray." He extended his hand.

Lauren glanced down at it but didn't do anything. Ray withdrew his hand as he shrugged.

"Oh Yeah…If you get up to the Finals! We aren't gonna go easy on you!" Lauren said as she stared to walk away.

"Hey Ray!" Kenny said cheerily as he neared the small table.

"Hey Chief! How are you?" Ray sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm not bad…though, I've been thinking about your Driger. I want to upgrade it, but I'm not sure if you'll like the changes."

"Show me Chief." Ray pressed.

Kenny held out his hand, on his open palm sat the sweetest blade, Ray had ever seen.

There were three spires on the Attack ring, each fashioned in the shape of a tiger claw. The Weight ring was the same as Kai's old Dranzer, and the base was decorated with miniature tigers. All that was missing was the Driger bit.

"That is a nice blade Chief. Can I test it out now?"

"Sure." Kenny handed the blade to Ray.

Ray clipped the Driger bit into it, and admired the new blade.

Another short one, but I write these between lectures, or on weekends, I write when I get the chance. Hope you all like it.!


	5. training

Thank You All! Thank you Kuro Sora, Dark Kai, and all others that reviewed my story!! This whole thing is dedicated to you guys!

_Part One. Section Four._

"Get a grip Tyson! The tournament starts tomorrow!" Kai yelled at the younger teen as he slacked off, yet again.

"But Kai!" Tyson complained.

"But nothing Tyson! I admit I let you slack off up until now, because I've had other things to do, but now the training begins again!"

Tyson picked himself up off the ground, grumbling about the sourpuss.

'He hasn't changed at all. Maybe we should have dragged Jirou along! Jirou can make Kai stop being such a jerk!' Tyson thought as he readied his blade.

"I don't see you practising Mr-I-like-to-order-Tyson-around!" Tyson said as he angrily yanked on the rip cord, sending Dragoon, skipping across the grass like a skipping stone on a lake.

"_You_ don't have exams after the World tournament! _You_ don't have to worry about anything but food or beyblading! You think training is hard! Try going to University!" and with that outburst, Kai turned and left.

Max was looking around the temple plaza, when he came across a short, brown haired girl.

"Hey! Have you seen a guy called Tyson? He's about this tall..." Max motioned with his hand.

The girl shook her head, not understanding English.

"I guess you can't help huh?" Max said.

The girl shrugged, and started to walk away.

She was greeted by a taller girl with black hair, but not as long as Ray's.

"You weren't picking on my little sister were you?" She scowled at Max.

"No. I was just asked her if she'd seen my friend." Max grinned.

"What does your friend look like?" the black-haired girl asked.

"He has dark blue hair and a red hat." Max said.

"Sorry, I only saw a guy with yellow eyes, just before lunch." 

"Uh-huh. Well, What is your name?" Max asked.

"I'm Lauren, and you are?"

"I'm Max!" he said, shifting his weight, onto his other foot.

"Uh-huh. Just know that you aren't supposed to be up on the platforms until tomorrow." She said, before leading the little girl to more tents on the other side of the plaza.

Kai leaned back against a tree. 

'The hell was the point of that!' he scolded himself.

He slid down to a sitting position, as he took Dranzer out of this pocket.

The bit-chip glimmered a faint crimson. 

'Tyson's not the only one who's been slacking...I have too...' Kai sighed inwardly.

He put Dranzer back into his pocket, and went back to the tent, where he picked up his launcher. He walked away from the camp, into the surrounding forest.

He readied his launcher.

"Well Dranzer! We are back in business!" Kai called as he pulled the rip cord.

Ray sat at the table, chatting idly, with Kenny about, what changes he could expect from the improvements.

He saw Max approach and search hi bag for something. 

"Hey Ray! Have you seen Tyson?" Max asked.

"He is, or was, training with Kai. I think he tried Kai's patience, because Kai took off somewhere. Tyson shouldn't be far away."

Ray watched as Max walked off in the general direction of Tyson, but he stopped, as if listening.

Ray stained his ears, and sure enough, he could hear something moving around in the bushes. A curse told him who it was. Tyson stumbled from the bush, covered with shredded foliage.

"I hate this forest!" Tyson complained.

"Why?"

"Too many bugs! I'm gonna go a train on those platforms!" Tyson said.

"You can't!" Max and Ray said simultaneously.

"Why not?" Tyson asked.

"We just aren't allowed." Ray said.

"And why not?" Tyson pressed.

"I didn't get any explanation..." Max looked at his feet.

"I didn't either." Ray looked back at the Temple.

"Well I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow then." Tyson sat down.

"The hell you are!" Kai's voice rang out. 

"Not you again!" Tyson pouted.

"Yep, that's right, training, for _all_ of you. " Kai smirked.

Another short one, but I have to go to a 3hr laboratory session now *groan* but I shall return to write more! Oh yeah! Lauren! I'll explain more about her in my next chapter!


	6. The tournament begins

 Thank you all! Today is Tuesday. It is now 4.30pm, and I feel like I have bricks tied to my eyelids. But the day is not yet over...*sigh* But I have spare time enough to hopefully present another chapter to you. Well here we go!

_Part One. Section Five._

"Welcome everybody to the Central American tournament!!" the Jazz-man screamed over the loudspeaker.

"As you all know, we are here on the Yucatan Peninsula, in Mexico, and the stunning, Temple of Quetzalcoatl!" AJ announced.

"Will the following teams please report to platforms, one and two of the plaza. The Aztecs, The Mumbos, The Bladebreakers..." boomed over the camping area, the only thing capable of waking Tyson from his slumber.

"Is it time to go already?" He yawned loudly.

"Just get up." Kai said firmly, placing all his open textbooks, in a haphazard pile.

"Okay...Tyson yawned again, but got up anyway.

"The difference in the time zones has really put our internal clocks out." Ray said as he picked up Drigers new blade.

Max was already waiting for them on platform two, and he chuckled to himself as he watched Kai drag Tyson up the stairs.

Tyson had snagged a couple of pieces of toast along the way, and was munching on them as he sat down on the bench.

"The battle on platform one will be between the Aztecs and the Rillans!"

They looked over at the platform opposite them and scrutinized the other teams, silently guessing at which one would win.

Max and Ray recognized Lauren sitting on one of the benches with two other girls and a guy.

Ray shrugged, indifferent and returned his gaze to the team sitting on the bench opposite them.

"The battle on platform two is between the Bladebreakers and the Mumbos!"

Max just stared at them, not even noticing Ray get up for the first round.

He saw Lauren wrap herself around the arm of the guy, who was very tall. He had Ray's golden cat-like eyes. He had long shoulder length red hair, with a white streak, going down the left side of his face. He looked familiar. He looked a lot like Sanquinex. Max felt a pang of jealousy as he watched him put his arm around her shoulder. 

'What the?, I haven't felt this way since Emily…' Max though to himself.

He winced; he didn't want to go there. He liked her yes, but she was with Michael.

Tyson standing in front of him, snapped his train of thoughts, and brought him back to now, rather than then.

"Max! Ray won! It's your turn to battle!" Tyson was trying to drag him off the bench.

"Uh-huh…" Max quickly stood up, knocking Tyson off balance.

"Whoa! Easy there dude!" Tyson regained his equilibrium.

Kai watched the matches out of the corner of his eye. He had another textbook resting on his lap. Biology one, that was very, very heavy. He randomly flipped through the pages, and a piece of refill fell out. He read it, and started chuckling to himself, as he recognized, Jirou's neat, tidy handwriting, and his own, spread out, messy handwriting, on one of their many random stories, writing one word each, usually the most random words they could think of. This story had featured one of the lecturers dressing in drag and singing the Japanese national anthem. He chuckled at the thought of them sitting in another easy, but boring laboratory session, and writing that. They nearly got booted out for disturbing the rest of the class.

Kai put the refill back in the book, and looked up at Max, the victor, who was picking up Draciel.

'Max has been practicing,' Kai thought. 'Hopefully he continues to pull out the swift wins like now.'

"And with two wins out of three, no need for a third round, the Bladebreakers win!"

Kai smirked, and he got up to leave.

A/N Well sorry if I haven't posted for a couple of days, I've been sick, and sleeping most of the day. I barely made it through Tuesday! Writer's Block doesn't help, but oh well, that is easily solved. I need you guys to submit lower teams to be beaten in the tournament. Max: 4 people.

I need 6 teams so if you could help out… I have to go do my washing now.


	7. SemiFinals

Sorry it's taken so long! I have exams next week and should be studying, but my writers block has temporarily lifted, making a whole heap of ideas flow into my head. Thus I shall write for your entertainment. Thank you Vienna and Silver and Yami Sakura for your team submissions! I will use the Red Dragons in the Semi-Finals and if it's okay with Silver and Yami Sakura can I merge the Milies and the Aztecs into one team, it would make things so much easier.

_Part One. Section Seven._

Kai was studying again. He yawned in his tedium, and put his book aside and reached for another one. He opened it up and started reading as he reached for his coffee. He really shouldn't be studying with everyone else in the tent, trying to sleep, but he couldn't go anywhere else, for fear of being eaten alive by large sub-tropical bugs. Tyson stirred slightly is his slept, and Kai froze, not wanting to wake to annoying younger teen.

Tyson fell silent again, and Kai continued studying. Some hours later, Kai reached for his first textbook and found that Ray had rolled on top of it.

"Dammit!" Kai whispered, as he gently tried to push Ray off the book.

Ray groaned and rolled over, turning to face Kai. He reached out in his sleep, and pushed Kai away.

"Dammit! Ray! I need my book!" Kai whispered again as reached for the book, hoping to yank it out from under Ray, not wake him, and not tear any pages out in the process.

He got a good hold on the book, and gently pulled. The book, and Ray wouldn't budge. Ray sleepily put his arm out, grabbed the book from beneath him, and rolled over again, taking the book with him.

Kai growled a curse, and then gave up. He probably needed to sleep anyway.

The next four days flew by, the Bladebreakers, winning all their beybattles and gradually moving up the platforms, nearer to the citadel. Kai kept up a healthy balance between study and practise, Tyson, a not so healthy balance of eating and annoying Kai. Ray was practising with his new Driger, and Max was almost nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Max?" Ray asked as they walked to the citadel, for the Semi-Finals.

"No, I haven't. I haven't all week." Tyson said, pushing his way through the thick crowd.

"I helped him fix Draciel's Attack ring yesterday." Kenny offered.

"That doesn't help." Ray sighed. Weaving closer to the citadel, with his cat-like grace.

"If he isn't at the Citadel, when we get there, we forfeit." Kai stated bluntly.

'Kai's been really edgy today.' Ray thought to himself.

Tyson caught the flicker of faint annoyance in Ray's eyes, but decided not to say anything. If Ray was annoyed, then Kai would be raging mad, 'Best not disturb the peace.' Tyson thought.

Tyson led the way up the steps to the Citadel, worry in his eyes, when he did not see Max on their bench.

'Max is really gonna catch it from Kai now' Tyson said as he sat down quietly on the bench, pulling Dragoon out of his pocket.

"Well folks! It's come down to this! The Semi-Finals! Held on the citadel, the two winning teams from today, advance to the Temple of Quetzalcoatl tomorrow for the Finals of the Central American Tournament!"

The announcer listed the Semi-Finalists over the loudspeaker, and the opposing team filed up to the citadel, and silently sat on their bench, looking across at the Bladebreakers.

The leader stood up and counted the Bladebreakers out loud.

"One….Two….Three….Four….Where's the fifth stooge?" He asked, a sneer on his face.

Tyson bit his lip. A single thought passed through his head.

'Where are you Max?'

Okay, so I skipped a few days…. All you need to know is in the story.

 ;)


End file.
